pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Crashsmash
Crashsmash (real name Joe) is a character from P.M. Universe series. He is a former criminal turned mercenary, first appeared in EA Sports' Madden NFL 10. Appearance Crashsmash is a muscular young man with brown skin, black buzzcut hair and hazel eyes and has a stubble beard with little goatee on his chin. He wears a worn-out black pants with brown belt, black boots, kneepads and fingerless biker gloves, and wears a studded collar and bracelets. He even wears a military tag on his neck. Inspirations Story WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 He made an unofficial debut on Raw when he was challenged by Santino, who just retained the Intercontinental title against Kofi Kingston. He scored a surprising upset to win his first Intercontinental title. Critical Finish Demon Slayer'':' Performs four quick slashes that briefly ignites the opponent and kills them instantly. Critical Edge '''Witching Hour (Soulcalibur V): Delivers a launcher, followed by a vertical slash. Thunderbolt Blade (Soulcalibur VI): Slashes his opponent which lifts them up into the air, then strikes them down with another slash which launches them higher into the air. Since patch v.2.0.0 after performing the Critical Edge, he will enter the Shura Blade state, no matter it's successful or not. Appearances Game Appearances * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * Soulcalibur IV * Rock Band 2 * LittleBigPlanet * Madden NFL 10 * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 * LEGO Rock Band * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 * LittleBigPlanet 2 * WWE '12 * Soulcalibur V * WWE '13 * WWE 2K14 * WWE 2K15 * LittleBigPlanet 3 * WWE 2K16 * WWE 2K17 * WWE 2K18 * Fire Pro Wrestling World * WWE 2K19 * LEGO DC Super-Villians * Soulcalibur VI * WWE 2K20 In wrestling * Finishing moves ** F-U (Fireman's carry transitioned into either a standing takeover) − Adopted from John Cena ** Death Penalty (Crucfix powerbomb) − Used only once ** Chokeslam * Signature moves ** Five Knuckle Shuffle (Delayed fist drop, with theatrics) ** Falling powerslam ** Spear ** Powerbomb ** Clothesline ** Bulldog ** Big boot ** Spinebuster ** Low blow ** Biel toss ** Throwback ''(Running neck snap to a bent-over opponent) ** Sitout rear mat slam ** Multiple suplex variations *** German *** Gutwrench *** Vertical *** Belly-to-belly *** Fisherman Championships and accomplishments * WWE Intercontinental Championship * 2009 Royal Rumble Winner * WWE United States Championship * WWE Championship Trivia * His moveset in various WWE games are from WWE superstar; John Cena. It's the reason why he's the fan of John Cena. ** He originally uses The Undertaker's entrance for the past four games. Since ''2K14, he uses Undertaker's American Bad Ass entrance. * Killswitch Engage's "This Fire Burns" is originally CM Punk's theme from 2006 to 2011, when he was in WWE. The same goes for Randy Orton on March 3, 2006 edition of SmackDown. * His voice clip for M.U.G.E.N is Cole MacGrath (from inFamous series; voiced by Eric Ladin) from Street Fighter X Tekken and PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale. * His original name is "Joe", before his name was scrapped, but returned few years later. * Crashsmash's face in EA Sports game resembles late actor, Lee Thompson Young. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Wrestlers Category:American Characters